Forever This Way
by livxuponxhope
Summary: He would never forget Alfred. How could he? Alfred would live on forever in his heart and memory. And when Arthur recalls the story of how he fell in love with Alfred, he begins to realize how much he longs to be with him again. Titanic US/UK Version
1. You jump, I jump, remember?

**Forever This Way**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own the film _Titanic__._ They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **language, male x male sex, minor violence, hurt/comfort, and character death

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the story of James Cameron's _Titanic_, then there are spoilers. This is based off of that film.

**A/N:** I was listening to _My Heart Will Go On_ the other day, and I thought of this. Don't you think that _Titanic_ goes great with APH? Well here is my version. I obviously changed lots of stuff (although I kept the order of events pretty much the same). I did speed up the story and remove many parts because the story of _Titanic_ is really long. I changed the ending a little too. And yes I stole some lines from the film, but that's because I **LOVE** the film.

**Summary: **He would never forget Alfred. How could he? Alfred would live on forever in his heart and memory. And when Arthur recalls the story of how he fell in love with Alfred, he begins to realize how much he longs to be with him again.

* * *

Arthur just wanted it all to end. He never wanted to come on this stupid "Ship of Dreams" and he didn't want to be around these obnoxious rich bastards. Sure he fit in with them on the outside; but on the inside, he was nothing more than a slave trapped in some cage He ran to the back of the ship as fast as his legs could take him and stared at the endless ocean. He was so tempted to climb over the railing and let go. Maybe if he died, he'd finally have peace. Right when he decided to end his life, he noticed someone on his right. Shit. He didn't want anyone around; otherwise they'd try to stop him.

That was when he noticed that the person on his right was on the other side of the railing. Arthur suddenly became much alerted. Was that person planning on letting go? He turned his gaze back to the ocean. Why should he care about the person when he was planning to do the same?

He was caught off guard by a male voice, "Beautiful, ain't it?"

He turned his attention to the man on his right and replied, "What is?"

"The Atlantic."

"Ah. It is quite lovely."

"It's sort of like a siren call."

"Excuse me?"

"In old folklore, sirens would sing and their songs would draw sailors to them. But the sirens would kill the sailors. And so anything beautiful yet deadly is often related to a siren," the stranger explained.

"I know what sirens are. I don't see how they relate to the Atlantic."

"The Atlantic's water is so cold that if you fall into it you'll die within minutes, maybe seconds. Do you really want to suffer that?"

Arthur was startled by the American's words, "What are you talking about? I was not planning on jumping into the ocean!"

"Well when you came running out here you seemed pretty fixed on jumping."

"Oh really? And how would you know? You don't know me!"

"That's true, but I could see it in your eyes. I could see the confliction and the pain. I could see you debating with yourself about whether you should do it or not," the man said, "Not that it's any of my business, but don't do it."

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?"

"No one. But I'm involved now. If you let go I'll have to jump in after you."

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt, but I think the cold water would be the end of me."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not the one contemplating suicide."

"You're standing on the other side of the railing! Don't tell me that you aren't planning on killing yourself!" Arthur retorted.

The stranger laughed, "I'm fine with my life. Why would I want to end it? I'm simply enjoying the cool night air." The man stepped back onto the ship and smiled at Arthur.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before you actually jump," he said as he offered his hand to Arthur. Arthur stared at the man in disbelief. He was clearly lower class and he was absolutely nuts. Yet Arthur found himself grabbing the man's hand and allowing the man to pull him away from the railing.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones. What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Well Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you."

It was then that Arthur's parents came to collect him and bring him back to their rooms. They shot a look over their shoulders at the American having no idea that he had just saved their son's life. Arthur glanced back at Alfred who simply waved good bye before turning back to face the ocean again.

Two days later, Arthur found himself standing in front of the gate that led to the Thrid Class section of the ship. He had been thinking about Alfred non-stop since the incident. He had never thanked him and wished to get to know better. As he stood there, Alfred turned the corner and caught eye of him. He walked over to the British man and smiled.

"Hello Alfred."

"Hello again."

Arthur invited Alfred to walk with him and soon they mismatched couple was walking around the ship, arm in arm, chatting away.

"Alfred, I want to thank you for saving me."

"That's what heroes do right?" The American teased causing the Brit to laugh.

"I know what you're thinking," Arthur stated, "Poor little rich boy. What does he know about misery?"

Alfred stopped walking suddenly causing Arthur to freeze as well. He carefully gripped the Brit's shoulders and turned Arthur towards him. Arthur's heart skipped a beat. The American had stunning blue eyes and he hadn't noticed them until now.

"I wasn't thinking that at all," Alfred explained, "What I was thinking was... what could have

happened to hurt this boy so much he thought he had no way out."

Arthur was taken aback. He barely knew this man and yet he already felt closer to him than he ever had to anyone else. Arthur found himself spilling out his life story to the lower class citizen. And Alfred just kept listening and giving the feedback that Arthur had always wanted and needed. It was after his rant about his life that he noticed a book in Alfred's hands.

"What's in the book?" Arthur asked. Alfred handed the book to him and Arthur opened and was surprised by what was inside. All of the books pages were covered with spectacular drawings of people. They were so detailed that they almost looked real.

"Alfred, these are incredible!"

"Yeah well they didn't care for them much in Paris."

"You've been to Paris?"

"Yes. It's quite nice."

The two sat on a bench and flipped through all of Alfred's drawings. Arthur tried to refrain a giggle at Alfred's embarrassment when they reached the nude drawings.

"You have a gift, Alfred. You see people."

"I see you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a smile the American replied, "You wouldn't have jumped."

The spent the remainder of the day together, and both men found themselves attracted to the other. The sun was setting and Alfred was telling Arthur about his time in Los Angeles.

"Say we'll go there someday," Arthur said with a grin.

"Alright. We'll go there and we'll ride horses on the beach."

"Oh really?"

"You think I'm joking?" Arthur laughed at Aflred's facial expression.

The moment was perfect. They were alone on a bench surrounded by the orange light of the sunset. The sound of the ocean filled the air as cool sea breezes flowed around them. Alfred wasn't stupid; he knew a good opportunity when he saw one. He leaned forward and was happy to see Arthur leaning towards him. Right when their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The pair jumped and turned to see Arthur's parents staring at them. They immediately seized their son and dragged him away.

The next day, Alfred pulled Arthur into a room when he saw him walking by.

"Alfred, I can't see you anymore."

"Why? Is it something your parents said?"

"No. I'm not interested in someone of a lower class!"

"Don't give me that shit, Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed, "I know you feel something for me!"

"Alfred I'm serious."

"And so am I! Look, you're no picnic. You're complicated and sort of a brat; but underneath all of that rich girl bitchiness, you're the most amazingly astounding guy I have ever known—"

"Alfred—"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you, Arthur. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright."

"Trust me when I say that I will be fine. Please Alfred, you're making this so hard—"

"I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're going to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to go out."

"It's not up to you to save me."

"You're right. But I'm the hero," Alfred stated, "I _want_ to save you."

Arthur couldn't stop the tears from coming. They cascaded down his cheeks as he shoved pass Alfred and ran back to his room. He had only known Alfred for a few days so he figured it would be easy to let him go. But it hurt a lot more than Arthur had expected. He felt absolutely miserable and heartbroken. It was then, as he sobbed into the pillow on his bed, that he realized that he had fallen for the American. He wasn't sure how he managed to fall in love so quickly, but he was head over heels for the man. He suddenly didn't care what his parents wanted. He loved Alfred and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh God, it's awful D: Ugh! I wanted it to be so good, but I don't think it is! Well I'm planning on finishing it anyways, so if you like it, please let me know.

Anyways, I do like some aspects of this story. Like that line at the end _"You're right. But I'm the hero," Alfred stated, "I want to save you."_ I also like how I'm mixing it up a little.


	2. Close your eyes

**Forever This Way**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. Nor do I own the song _My Heart Will Go On._ They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **language, male x male sex, minor violence, hurt/comfort, and character death

**Pairing(s): **Alfred x Arthur

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the story of James Cameron's _Titanic_, then there are spoilers. This is based off of that film.

**A/N:** I was listening to _My Heart Will Go On_ the other day, and I thought of this. Don't you think that _Titanic_ goes great with APH? Well here is my version. I changed some stuff around, like how they meet and such, but it's basically the same. I changed the ending a little too. So that it would be happy and sad. And yes I stole some lines from the film, but that's because I LOVE the film.

**Summary: **He would never forget Alfred. How could he? Alfred would live on forever in his heart and memory. And when Arthur recalls the story of how he fell in love with Alfred, he begins to realize how much he longs to be with him again.

* * *

_"It's not up to you to save me."_

_"You're right. But I'm the hero," Alfred stated, "I want to save you."_

_Arthur couldn't stop the tears from coming. They cascaded down his cheeks as he shoved pass Alfred and ran back to his room. He had only known Alfred for a few days so he figured it would be easy to let him go. But it hurt a lot more than Arthur had expected. He felt absolutely miserable and heartbroken. It was then, as he sobbed into the pillow on his bed, that he realized that he had fallen for the American. He wasn't sure how he managed to fall in love so quickly, but he was head over heels for the man. He suddenly didn't care what his parents wanted. He loved Alfred and that was all that mattered._

* * *

Alfred knew nothing that could compare to the ocean. Its beauty and power stretched beyond the horizon and he couldn't help but stare in awe. He closed his eyes as he stood there on the bow, his favorite spot on the entire ship, and let the sea breeze mess up his golden locks. It was then, as he felt totally at peace, that he heard a familiar voice say, "Hello Alfred."

He turned only to see Arthur standing behind him, a smile on his face. He wanted to pout or something to show how hurt he was, but he finds it impossible. The look on Arthur's face intrigues him far too much.

"I've changed my mind," Arthur states as he takes a step toward Alfred. Alfred can't help but smile as he takes in the site of Arthur in nothing but a dress shirt and pants. He looked stunning.

Arthur, not being comfortable with the fact that Alfred had yet to speak, says, "Your brother, Matthew, said you might-"

"Ssh. Come here," Alfred interrupts as he grabs Arthur by the waist and gently pulls him against himself. The proximity was almost too much for Arthur who couldn't help but blush. He looked up at Alfred, wondering what the American was planning.

"Close your eyes," Alfred whispers. Arthur does as he is told and soon feels Alfred maneuvering his body around. He silently enjoys the feeling of Alfred turning his body and carefully helping him step onto something. A shiver goes down his spend as Alfred lifts his arms up, like wings, and then puts his own hands on Arthur's waist.

"Okay. Open your eyes," Alfred says. Arthur does so and gasps at the sight before him. There was nothing in his field of vision except for the endless sea. All he could hear was the hiss of the Atlantic. All he could feel was the strong ocean wind and the gentle puffs of breath on his cheek from Alfred.

"Alfred, we're flying!" Arthur exclaims, a huge smile emerging on his face. Alfred laughs and tightens his grip on her waist. He takes a small step closer to Arthur and places his head in the crook of his neck. Arthur turns to face the American, their lips a mere inch apart.

Alfred tilted his head and their lips met. Alfred knew, right then and there as he kissed the British man, that he was in love. This man, who was slowly lowering his arms and placing them on top of Alfred's, was perfection. Arthur knew that no matter what happened, there would always be a part of him that was meant only for this man. This third class stranger that he had met when he was contemplating suicide was his life and joy.

Neither man knew that as the sun set that night, their lives would change, forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it is short. I'm sorry but I wanted to end this on a solid note. I really want the next chapters to be strong, so yeah.

Anyways, I really didn't allter this scene that much; but it's one of my favorites, so I didn't want to. I hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
